Cry and I
by Scarlet Jones
Summary: Purple-haired and internet famous Lola Davis is confident and outgoing on camera, but how will she react when she flies off to Florida to meet her fellow Let's Player friend- Cryaotic- face to face for the first time? How will she cope staying a month in his house with his attention-seeking cat and having crazy parties with his gamer-friends- Scott, Red, Russ, Raven and Snake?
1. Chapter 1

1

Sitting on the same seat for 10 hours can be a nauseating experience for anyone. Especially for internet famous Lola, who suffers from a silent but sever fear of traveling on a plane. When she was younger, she would shake vigorously on her seat whenever she and her family traveled to see relatives in France. Back then her father had always held her hand, reassuring her that everything would be alright as the plane took off and landed. Her father always had a bright smile that could warm the hardest hearts, much like Lola's occasionally shown smile today. But now she was 22, a grown woman and she was flying on her own, without a friendly face to make her feel comfortable.

She stared out of the window and sighed heavily, twiddling her thumbs as she started to think. _This is it. I'll finally meet Cry, in the flesh. _She was nervous to say the least. She had never seen Cry's appearance, and she didn't really care either, she was just so nervous to see her friend, who had trusted her enough to invite her to come to America and meet him in person.

How they became known to each other was purely a matter of luck. Lola (aka TheVioletVendetta or Violet- her YouTube name) was discovered by CinnamonToastKen, who found her innocent British accent and unique personality charming after watching one of her videos where Lola was doing a boss battle on Diablo II. Ken sent her a message; introducing himself to her, inviting Lola to co-present one of his play-throughs, of which Lola happily accepted, feeling very hyperactive (and hyperventilating ever so slightly) after she replied the message. Lola was then noticed by many Let's Players and was invited to do a series of collabs and live streams.

_So when did Cry get into the scene? _Well after about a year or so of Lola having her YouTube account and being recognized by so many well-known gamers, Cry finally had the word round to him when he was doing a live-stream one night with his fellow friends- the Late Night crew; Russ Money, Scott Jund, The Dread Red, Raven and Snake- where Lola was mentioned various times, mostly comments about her British accent and varied game choices. Cry was curious, but very reluctant to join in with the conversation as he had no clue who this so called Violet was and was in no hurry to find out either- meeting new people wasn't exactly his favorite hobby.

Yet, after watching some of her videos out of pure boredom and peer pressure, he was charmed. He admired her originality and the mysteriousness in her voice, much like his own. She sounded young and innocent, yes she swore here and there but that didn't discourage Cry, so he watched on. He watched an entire series of her playing Heavy Rain. He instinctively analyzed her words and the emotion that she put into whilst she played through the game. He liked the attachment she had with the characters and chuckled when she would get protective or disappointing with one of the characters. Cry was hooked, and so, he finally came to the conclusion- _I must make myself known_- so-much-so that after a year of live streams, collaborations and getting to know Violet, he had entrusted her with the opportunity that only his close friends would get the pleasure of having; a face-to-face encounter with Mr. Cryaotic himself.


	2. Chapter 2

2

A chime rung in the background before a man speaks through the speakers in an American accent that sounded a little too cheerful for Lola's liking as she opens her hazelnut colored eyes, waking from her brief, but precious slumber.

"Hello folks! This is your captain speaking! We are to land in Florida in just 5 minutes time. The weather is 18 degrees and its now 6:53pm Eastern Standard Time-" Lola groans and turns her head lazily to the front, her neck aching from the uncomfortable position that she awoke in. Her purple hair touselled wildly infront of her olive-skinned face as Lola stretch her arms, yawning cutely like a napping kitten. Lola then proceed to quickly strighten her attire from its crumpled state; tucking her red "Bezinga!" t-shirt in her skirt, unfolding her piano-patterend suspenders, pushing her pleated black skirt downwards near her knee caps, re-tying her laces on her dark brown boots and putting on her lime green hoodie. Afterwards she lets out a heavy sigh, slumping back on her seat as she stares at her Nikon camara on the floor beneath her. She picks it up, doing a little groan as she reaches down to get it, hitting her head on the little plastic table in the process. She then takes a picture of herself looking excessively cheerful, giving a big thumbs up and a cheeky grin. Lola looks back at it and says scarcastically, "Welcome to Florida."

Just as the pilot predicted, the plane landed 5 minutes later. Lola held onto the sides of her seat as she braced herself for the landing. At this point her father would have held her hand and told her to close her eyes and count to 45. But he wasn't there so she'd have to make do. Lola tightly grasped the warm leather of her seat and closed her eyes and started to count to 45. By the time she reached to 40 the plane had already landed and was now slowly coming to a stand-still. Lola opened her eyes and sighed with relief, releasing her grip on the seat. Now she was in a big, strange, open world, far away from the saftey of her small, polite home; she was in America.

Lola got up from her seat clumsily, nearly forgetting her black Ray Ban sunglasses on the seat next to hers as she scooted out onto the narrow corridor avoiding collision with people scampering to the door. She got out her small bright turcosise rucksack and placed it on her back after hanging her Nikon camara around her neck. After Lola managed to get out of the plane and down the flimsy metal stairs, she inhaled the warm American air and started to walk to the entrance of the airport. After collecting her rather large burgundy suitcase, she looked around, trying to find the exit. She found dozens of people as they walking in single file to get their passports checked, and so Lola deduced that the only way to advance. She gulped, glancing at the armed police next to the security checker.

15 minutes went by and she finally finishes the security checks and heads to the departure section, exhaling heavily as she struggles to put her passport back in its compartment, grunting and cursing silently after being bumped by a tall man in a suit, carrying a newspaper under his arm and a brief case in his hand. _Bloody wanker. _It was accidental of course, but Lola took slight offense when he didnt apoligise, She wasn't accustomed to the seemingly hostile behaviour of people here. Back at home they would at least say sorry. But being the forgiving creature that she is, Lola brushed it off almost instantly. She was walking along the tredmil-elevator type thing when her phone started ringing, it was Cry. Lola smiled and answered it.

"I see you're still alive." Cry's raspy voice boomed from the telephone.

"Actually, the plane crashed and I'm in a deserted island, bleeding to death." Lola replied sarcastically, gigglng slightly.

"Pity," He chuckles to himself, "So where abouts are ya' Vi?"

"Just coming into the departure section now. Got your little sign ready?"

"Yes, mam." Lola smiles, glancing at the floor. She loved it when he adressed her as mam. It was only occasional but she adored it. Cry would sometimes call her Crumpets, because crumpets are typically British and used it to annoy Lola on a regular basis.

"Alright I'm out now, can you see me?"

"What'cha wearing?" Cry deliberatley deepens his voice to sound creepy. Lola chuckles as she gets the joke.

"I'm the weirdo in the green hoodie." There was a short pause before Cry replied.

"You certainly look cuter than you sound."

"I don't know whether to be flattered or offended by that comment. So where are you, Yank?"

"I'm also the weirdo in the green hoodie, holding a sign that says your name."

Lola looked around for the sign. After a few minutes she finally found it and with it, her friend, Cry.


	3. Chapter 3

3

A pair of light green eyes stared at Lola, glisened by the light reflecting on rectangluar glasses, waves of messy chestnut-brown hair swished effortlessy as a side smirk gleamed at her, accompanied by small dimples. Lola never thought Cry would be this handsome and she looked down and blushed discreetly after studying her friend's apperance. Cry had a boyish look looming about him that made him look younger than his actual age dispite his slight stubble along his jaw line (he had the type of unclean look that many woman think is attractive) - perhaps his freckles gave the game away. Cry was a taller-than-average guy with a height of 6ft 1 and his seemingly skinny figure beneath his green hoodie and baggy jeans made him even taller and compared to Lola's miniute length of 5ft 4 (barely average), Cry seemed like a giant.

"Sup, kiddo?" Cry said before Lola ran up to him and hugged him, the feeling of his arms around her felt warm and secure, like a life-sized teddy-bear that's just come to life. Lola thought to herself- _God, he gives good hugs_. After a few seconds of being in Cry's arms, Lola awkwardly steps back and glances at the ground, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"I'm good. Hungry but good." She says, chuckling nervously.

"You are? I'mma little hungry myself. I'll take 'ya to the best diner in town," he pauses as he and Lola headed out of the tedious revolving doors, "well, the best that's closest to my place anyway," He glances at Lola and gives her a side grin. Lola drags her suit case as she glances with her big brown eyes back at Cry, smiling sweetly as she said,

"That sounds great."

So after Cry hailed a cab, he and Lola were whisked away to what seemed like the other side of Florida, which was a lot quiter than the confusion and noise of the city centre where they spent over an hour being stuck in traffic. The car journey was very lively to say the least, as Cry and Lola had the pleasure of having a very talkative cab driver to entertain them with conversation; the cabby noticed Lola's british accent and so proceeded in interviewing her whilst stuck in traffic.

"You're British 'aint 'cha?" the cabby said, stroking his long bussley beard, surveying Lola through the rear-view mirror.

"I am indeed," Lola smiled nervously at him, gulping as she shuffles in her seat next to Cry, who crossed his legs and rested his right arm on the back of the car seats. The cab driver was the second American stranger that she has talked to in person, and as she was a socially awkward individual by nature, she was naturally intimidated by the cabby's forwardness and bluntness to ask questions.

"I knew straight away you were. American chicks don't sit like that. Not that it's bad or anythin', sometimes I wish American gals were as formal and modest as you British folk," he continued, noticing Lola glancing at the floor and smiling to herself as a silent form of gratitude. he went on to say, "so what do they call 'ya?"

"Um, Lo-, I mean Violet," Lola had forgotten that Cry, who was sliently listening to the converstaion, didn't know her real name. She didn't want to tell him because it would spoil the magic of having this all-new identity, that so many people have come to accusomed to. So even if Cry was one of her closest friends, she wanted her ordinary life out of the picture. Obviously Lola had told this to Cry, and he understood completely, as he would like the same.

"So why are 'ya in the USA, Violet? Tired of eatting scones?" The driver chuckles to himself

"Just err, visiting a few friends for the summer."

"I see. And does your boyfriend here approve?" Lola, freezes and blushes with shock, like a rabbit in front of head-lights. Cry removes his arm from its position rapidly, as he realises what he's doing and clears his throat.

"Oh him? Err- he's not my boyfriend. I don't have one. H-he is actually one of the friends that I'm going to be staying with," Lola stutters, her cheeks burning red. The cabby chuckles at the uneasiness of the two passengers.

"Fair 'nough."

By then they had escaped the traffic of the city centre and arriving in the suburbs. Here there were less cars on the vast roads and considerable less shouting and beeping of cars from frustrated drivers. It took another half hour before Cry and Lola had arrived at their destination. The cabby stopped right infront of a rustic looking diner, the kind that Lola (a little stereotypically) imagined every american diner to be like; with its red leathered booths, wooden floors and waitresses on rollerskates- wizzing about carrying plates of burgers, fries and long glasses of milkshake on circular trays.

"Here's our stop," Cry said finally after being sat in silence for nearly two hours.

Once Lola had said her goodbyes to the cab driver (who she found out was named Rick) and Cry had paid for the fare (even though Lola insisted on splitting it), they finally got out of the car and had some fresh air. Cry opened the door for Lola, who was dragging her suitcase along the pavement and into the retro-style diner. Inside, music was being played, the kind that Lola didn't particually like as it was country music, _Nickelback?_ she sighed and thought to herself, _well as long as this place has food I don't really care. _

"So what'cha getting Vi?" Cry asked, snapping Lola out from her moment of spacing out.

"Oh err," Lola squinted her eyes and tried to see what was on the display in front of her, she mentally cursed as she had forgotten to put her reading glasses in her travel bag and remembered that she'd left them in her suit case. She hated being short sighted as she'd often mistake herself, thinking that someone was a person that Lola knew when in fact it was just a complete stranger with the same hair cut or same coloured shirt. And with someone as socially outcasted as her, this usually made situations very awkward.

After narrowing her eyes for a few moments she finally managed to work out a few words, though very blurry.

"Cheeseburger and a chocolate fudge milkshake, please."

Food payed and served, Lola and Cry could finally talk freely (after swallowing whatever was in their mouths, of course). They talked about the weather, comparing the winter in Florida to the winter in Middle England. Lola told him about how pretty the countryside looked when it was covered in a blenket snow, describing the view from her window when it did snow. Cry said he would like to go there to see the it as he's never really seen snow fall onto the ground before, so Lola said that when it did she'd arrange for him come and see it. Cry smiled at her and stared at her for a few seconds as he stirred the froth from his milkshake, this made her blush as his emerald green stared right into her soul, but once he noticed her uneasiness, he inverted his eyes onto his empty plate beside him.

"Hope your fans won't get bored with waiting a month for 'ya to upload a new video," Cry said trying to make conversation.

"I've planned everything out. I've schedueled videos to upload weekily. I've already told them that I would be visiting you and to check some of your stuff out when we do collabs throughout my stay."

"That's good," He smiled.

Cry then went on to tease Lola about crumpets, telling her that he bought english crumpets especially for her, Lola giggled and slurpped her drink, softly kicking him on the leg, "you're an arse hole, Cry."

Food consumed and matters talked about, they left the diner with grins on their faces and teasing eachother by impersinating eachother's accents, Cry trying to sound as posh and as British as he could (though a little exagurated) whilst Lola attempted to put on a southern accent (the only American accent she knew how to impersinate) and playfully punch his left arm as she walked beside Cry, who was merrily chuckling to himself whilst burying his hands in his jean pockets. He then held his bent arm out, inviting Lola to link arms with him as he went on to say, "allow me to escort you to my humble home, Miss Violet."

"Why that would be dandy, Mr Cryaotic," Lola replyed, going along with the joke as she wrapped her hand around his left bicep, feeling the muscles tense as he bent his arm out. They walked for ten minutes until they came by a quite neighbourhood with rows and rows of nicely-sized detached and semi-detached houses, most had front gardens with gnomes, pink flomingos and other garden ornaments decorated neatly on presisley cut grass.

"This is the hood," he said with a smirk on his face, "A lot'a shit goes down in the hood," he continues, saying in a joking manner which makes Lola giggle, "and this place 'righ here, that's 'ma crib," he points to a house on the other side of the road, this house had no front garden and was semi-detached with a navy blue door. They both crossed the road and Lola could see a cat flap at the bottom of the door, she giggled and as she imagined how Cry's cat would behave towards her. She loved animals, especially cats. When Lola finally moved out from the family home to go to university, she bought got a cat of her own. She always wanted one but was never allowed as she had two Labradors, which aren't keen on cats. So when she settled in her small one bedroom apartment, she finally managed to have her very own cat, Sebina, (or Sebby as she likes to call her) of the Ragdoll breed, with piercing blue eyes and the same color fur as a Siamese. Sebina adores the company of humans and wishes that everybody's attention was on her, so Lola spoils her like any adoring mother would spoil her children, and if Cry's cat was anything like Sebby, then Lola was sure to spoil him too.


End file.
